


To Be Eaten or Not Eaten

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, IronStrange Bingo 2019, IronStrange family, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Bingo Square: Black Widow“You know Stephen, if we were Black Widow spiders, I’d be the female one and you’d be the male spider.”





	To Be Eaten or Not Eaten

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my IronStrange Bingo Square: BLACK WIDOW.
> 
> This has no plot whatsoever. I just needed to write something for this square and I don't I have a grasp on Natasha's characterization.
> 
> This fic is also not beta read, so any mistakes are mine.

“You know Stephen, if we were Black Widow spiders, I’d be the female one and you’d be the male spider.” 

This statement came from a bored Tony who was sat outside on the porch of the cabin by the lake. The thought came to Tony as he watched a random spider, not a black widow spider, by the way, spin its web. A bored Tony was not a good idea, for a bored Tony came up with the most absurd ideas in the world. They were thought-provoking ones but absurd nonetheless. 

“Why do you think that my dear?” answered Stephen, his eyes closed blocking the yellow shine of the sun. Stephen was sat beside Tony on the porch, relaxing for the first time in days since the Sanctum some issues with the novices being too excited in trying spells that were above their skill level. His head resting against the outer wall of the cabin, with his arms crossed against his chest.

“Ummm... I worked hard bringing everyone back and I almost died and females tend to eat their mates because they’re hungry from doing all the hard work laying the eggs?” answered Tony, looking at Stephen, his left eyebrow quirking up.

Stephen opened his eyes and looked at Tony, a smirk appearing on his tired face. “Well if that’s the reason why the females eat their mates then I should be the female and you the male.” 

The smirk growing into a wide smile as confusion set on Tony’s face. “I, too, have done everything to keep this dimension safe from other creatures from various other worlds with the other masters and teaching the novices is no easy feat too.”

For the next few minutes, Stephen and Tony were ribbing each other on why each of them was the female black widow and the other was the male. The ribbing was interrupted by the small laugh that both men had instantly recognized as Pepper. Stephen and Tony turned to find Pepper standing in the entrance of the cabin.

“Pep, the light of my life, who do you think would be the female black widow spider who ends up eating its mate?” asked Tony, using the term of endearment to get Pepper on his side.

Pepper smiled, the smile lighting up her face in happiness at the absurd question that had both of her men arguing in good fun. Pepper walked to the bench that her husbands were sitting on and sat down between the two men. Stephen and Tony had unconsciously moved their bodies to make room for Pepper. “Well then, if someone here has to be the female black widow spider,” Pepper paused a bit letting the suspense grow, Stephen and Tony turning their bodies a bit so as to look at her, “... be me.”

Stephen and Tony blinked in surprise and tilted their head in confusion. Pepper laughed again, the look of confusion and the tilted heads making them look as though they were puppies.

“Oh my silly boys, don’t forget that not only do female spiders eat their mates because they’re hungry from doing all the work but they also eat their mates to attract another potential mate,” explained Pepper, “and instead of one potential mate, I got two awesome men who love me and our little family.

Both Stephen and Tony looked at each other and then at Pepper. Tony moved until he somehow managed to get his arms around both Stephen and Pepper. “Well, I’m glad that you caught us then.”

The couple then spent the rest of the time outside of the lake cabin cuddling enjoying the time they had together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and Comments give me life!!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .


End file.
